


Young Jedi: Invasion

by squireofgeekdom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: Two Jedi, Dick Grayson and Garfield Logan, come across a strange pod in their explorations.
(Basically a retelling of Bart's introduction and an introduction between him and Jaime fitted to the Star Wars universe, a one-shot from a tumblr crossover prompt)





	

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Richard Grayson says as beeping grows steadily louder from within the bowels of the ancient building. 

 

“Yeah -” Garfield Logan says, hanging back cautiously.

 

The hall is filled with the shadows from their blue and green lightsabers. 

 

“That’s not a good beeping, is it?” Gar asks.

 

“Don’t think so,” Dick says, but as far as he stretches his perception, he can’t find anything that feels like the workings of a bomb. But there is a device of some kind, with some hint of the - living Force?

 

_ beep beep beepbeepbeepbeepBEEPBEEPBEEP _ **_BEEPBEEP_ **

 

There’s a hissing sound, like decompression, in the room next to them, but no explosion, and there’s a sudden flare in Dick’s senses, so overextended, a mind, a Force sensitive mind, suddenly flooding the space. 

 

“No sudden moves -” He tells Gar as they creep into the room. 

 

“Hi!”

 

A person, all in white except for a red drape around their shoulders and running down the front of their tunic, hops out of what Dick now assumes was some kind of stasis pod. 

 

“Oh, hey, you’re Jedi!” The person exclaims, their shock of bright red hair bouncing in time with their motion. “Great, so am I! I - uh, hey, where am I? I was definitely on a ship before.”

 

Dick pauses, inspects the stasis pod. “This design, it’s - Old Republic.”

 

“Old what now?” The newcomer asks.

 

“I’m sorry, but” Dick returns, “- what year is it?”

 

Dick closes his eyes when he hears the answer. Gar gasps. 

 

“Well, I - I don’t know how to say this, but - you’ve been in that stasis pod for - for over a thousand years.”

 

The newcomer stares at him, but something feels - off. 

 

“I just -” The newcomer says, “- I just went into stasis for a - for a trip. It wasn’t even that long.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay - “ Dick says. “Why don’t you start by telling us your name?”

 

“Oh, I - I’m Bart Allen.” 

 

\---

 

“Is it just me, or is something starting to feel off about this guy?” Gar asks.

 

“Not just starting,” Dick says. “I checked out that stasis pod - that wasn’t designed to last a short interstellar trip, the power source was built to last for thousands of years. That’s not something you design for a standard starship. And it looked like it had a timer mechanism, too - if he really was on a ship to start with, someone would have had to have moved him to that temple, and the fact that they didn’t wake him up in the process - that suggests that he was locked in there, until a specific time. And if he wasn’t on a ship -”

 

“It gets weirder -” Gar holds out a piece of paper with a symbol scrawled on it. “Earlier, he asked me if I recognized this. Said it was something from his time and he was wondering if it stuck around.”

 

“That looks like -”

 

“Jaime’s, I know.”

 

“Alright,” Dick says, “Well, from what I’m reading from him in the Force, and his lightsaber, it does check out that he’s a Jedi of some kind. When we get to the temple, J’onn or M’gann can find out more, I’m sure. And we’ll get to the bottom of - this” He adds, pointing to the paper. 

 

\---

 

“Okay, here’s the deal,” Bart says, putting a hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “Wh - when I’m from, there was a prophecy - that someone with that Si - with that artifact -” Bart gestures to Jaime’s back, “Would turn to the dark side and enable the Sith conquest of the galaxy. The complete destruction of the Jedi.”

 

_ The Allen’s suggestions are illogical. _

 

“I would never.”

 

“I know! But according to the prophecy, you do. So -” Bart continues. “I got myself stuck in a stasis pod for about a millennia or so, so that someone would remember the prophecy, and be here to stop it.”

 

_ An illogical countermeasure. _

 

“Couldn’t it just - have been written down? Recorded somewhere?”

 

“Recordings can be deleted, or tampered with. Besides, there wasn’t much I was leaving behind.” Bart says. “At least now I can - do something about it, instead of just waiting and hoping that it would never come to pass.”

 

“We need to tell the Council -”

 

_ Inadvisable. The Allen’s fearmongering does not need to be spread to others. _

 

“No, no no no -” Bart says quickly. “For all we know, there are others on the inside. Best to just keep quiet. You’re not having any problems with - that - now, are you?”

 

_ Destroy the Allen before he can spread his fearmongering further. He may be planning to destroy you with the others’ help. _

 

“No! I mean, nope, no problems. We’re all good.” 


End file.
